


A Promise to Keep

by PondSong322



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondSong322/pseuds/PondSong322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did the Doctor go after Demon's run?</p><p>Doctor: How do I look?<br/>River: Amazing.<br/>Doctor: I'd better be.<br/>River: Yes, you'd better be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Screenplay format. It just feels right. Sorry for any weird formatting.

FADE IN:

INT. STORMCAGE CONTAINMENT FACILITY – RIVER SONG’S CELL, NUMBER 46

The perpetual storms rage outside: torrential rain and lighting can be seen through the narrow rectangular windows of the cell.

RIVER SONG is lying on her small bed drawing in her diary.

The sound of the TARDIS materializing reaches her. Her pen pauses.

She closes the book and sits up casually. She watches and waits, a smile tugging at her lips.

THE DOCTOR enters at a run and skids to a stop at the wall of bars outlining the cell.

His eyes fix on River.

He says nothing, but a curious smile plays around his mouth. He looks like a kid with a secret.

River gets up and comes towards him with a significant sway in her hips.

 

RIVER

                                                                                Hello, Sweetie –-

 

She registers his ragged breathing.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                                My, aren't you in a state! Have you been  
                                                                                running?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Only always.

 

RIVER

                                                                                From what this time?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Not from, actually.

 

Beat. His tone and demeanor intrigue her, but she treads cautiously.

 

RIVER

                                                                                To...?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                To you.

 

He wraps his hands around the bars and leans in towards her, relishing his words.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                                Melody Pond.  
  
   
    
River exhales slowly. A peaceful expression comes over her face.

 

RIVER

                                                                                So you know.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Yes, I know.

 

RIVER

                                                                                Where are you?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Demon's Run.

 

RIVER

                                                                                I see.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Just now.

 

RIVER

                                                                               And you came here?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Of course!

 

RIVER

                                                                               Why?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Because I wanted to - I... I wanted...

 

He falters under her steady, searching gaze. Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                               What do you want?

 

Beat.

The Doctor straightens at the challenge in her eyes.

Impulsively, he sonics the cell door open and enters, pausing at the threshold.

They stand regarding each other, only a few feet between them.

His hands clench at his sides.

River watches him with anticipation, fighting to preserve an outward calm.

Beat.

He screws up his courage and with quick strides covers the distance between them, takes hold of her shoulders, and pulls her into a kiss.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               I owed you one.

 

RIVER

                                                                               You could have done that at Demon’s Run.

 

He scoffs and steps back from her, gesticulating haphazardly.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Well, I mean – your parents were right there,  
                                                                               and I think Rory might have run me through!  
                                                                               He's got a sword you know!

 

RIVER

                                                                                            (smiling)  
                                                                               I think you're right.

 

The Doctor jolts at a sudden realization.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               God – your parents! Oh, look at you!  
                                                                               Magnificent, glorious you! You're – you're –  
                                                                               you're a Pond!

 

She laughs.

 

RIVER

                                                                               Yes.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Of course you are, of course you are! Oh, it's  
                                                                               so obvious now! You're so - so like them!

 

For a moment, River's face displays an almost childlike vulnerability.

 

RIVER

                                                                               Am I?

 

The Doctor smiles kindly.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Definitely.

 

She allows herself a small, contented sigh.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                               Lucky, you didn't get your dad's nose.

 

River swats his arm.

 

RIVER

                                                                                Be nice.

 

He chuckles, then suddenly falls into serious contemplation, his hands fidgeting.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               And - and it's true, then, that you're...  
                                                                               you're also...like me?

 

RIVER

                                                                               Partly. I don't know exactly how much...

 

His hands fly to his head then to his mouth as he finally begins to comprehend the implications of all he now knows.

He steps back and takes her in, awestruck, for the moment struggling for words, yet he can't stop smiling. Finally he flings his arms wide enthusiastically.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               It's - it's unheard of! Unprecedented!  
                                                                               It should be impossible! Oh you, you miracle!  
                                                                               You've got Time Lord in you!

 

River smirks and shakes her head.

 

RIVER

                                                                               Oh Sweetie, you make it far too easy.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               What? Oh! Oh no! Mind out of the gutter,  
                                                                               young lady!

 

RIVER

                                                                               Oh, my mind was far from the gutter.

 

The Doctor holds a finger up to admonish her, but another thought occurs to him.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Wait, hang on, actually – just how old are  
                                                                               you exactly?

 

RIVER

                                                                                             (feigning shock)  
                                                                               Why, Doctor, don't you know it's rude to ask  
                                                                               a lady about her age?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               No, but you were born on an asteroid in the  
                                                                               Fifty-Second Century to parents from Earth in  
                                                                               the Twenty-First Century and you were a little  
                                                                               girl in Florida in the Nineteen Sixties and oh -  
                                                                               ohhh, you are definitely much older than you  
                                                                               look.

 

River decides to take this as a compliment and tilts her head at him.

 

RIVER

                                                                               Like someone else I know...?

 

The Doctor grins and pats his face. Then his eyes widen.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Blimey! Does that mean you –-

 

His voice drops.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                               Can you – can you regenerate?

 

River's eyes crinkle apologetically, and as she inhales to give the patented reply he quickly shakes his head and lays a finger on her lips.

He begins to pace with nervous, excited energy.

 

RIVER

                                                                               I know you've got questions, Sweetie, but  
                                                                               you're almost there. Soon you'll know  
                                                                               everything. Or at least everything I know.

 

He stops and turns to her with earnest eyes.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Just – just tell me: Do you have - ? That is,  
                                                                               uh, have – have you got...?

 

He gestures tentatively to his chest.

She tenderly takes his hand in both of hers and lays it against her chest. He gasps at the intimacy, and then at what he feels.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                               H-hearts...two...two hearts...

 

He looks up at her, his face full of joy and wonder.

She lays a hand over his hearts. He covers her hand with his. Overwhelmed with emotion, he leans in and presses his forehead to hers.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                               I will find you. I swear it.

 

RIVER

                                                                                             (whispers)   
                                                                              I know you will.

 

She inclines her head upward until her lips meet his. They fall into a long, dreamy kiss.

He's unsure what to do with his hands until finally, hesitantly, he lets them come to rest on her waist, just above her hips.

She arches into him and his hands move as if by instinct across her back, gingerly embracing her. Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                River - sorry, Melody --

 

RIVER

                                                                                River's fine. I prefer it, actually.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                River. I...I am so...sorry....

 

RIVER

                                                                                For what, my love?

 

Beat. He looks away.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                For not seeing...sooner. Typical me,  
                                                                                missing what's right in front of me...

 

His eyes lock with hers.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                 ...all along....  
                                                                                           (Beat)  
                                                                                 I might have spared you all this.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 Don't. Don't do that. Don't take this on  
                                                                                 yourself.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Why shouldn't I? This is all because of me,  
                                                                                 isn't it?

 

RIVER

                                                                                 Not everything’s about you, Sweetie.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Debatable. But in all fairness, in this case,  
                                                                                 as it turns out, it really is about me.  
                                                                                        (Beat)  
                                                                                 You were right. What you said about me.  
                                                                                 I’ve made many enemies in my time, and  
                                                                                 they used you – you and Amy and Rory –  
                                                                                 to get to me.  
                                                                                        (Beat)  
                                                                                 They're gonna wish they hadn't.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 No, Doctor. Don't go there. Don't give them  
                                                                                 what they want.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Which is what?

 

She shrugs.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 Justification.

 

She takes his face in her hands and peers intensely into his eyes.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                                 I wouldn't trade any of it. Not one line.

 

He nearly winces at her words. A long beat. He gently takes her hands in his.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 River...why are you here?

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 You know why.

 

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 You said you had a promise to live up to.  
                                                                                 What promise? To who?

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 Soon. You'll know very soon.  
                                                                                             (Beat)  
                                                                                 In the meantime, you have a promise to keep  
                                                                                 as well, haven't you?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Yes, but where? Where do I start? Isn’t there  
                                                                                 anything you can give me? One clue? And  
                                                                                 don’t say “spoilers.”

 

RIVER

                                                                                 But Sweetie, you have your clue already.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 I do?

 

Beat. She raises an eyebrow meaningfully.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 The only water in the forest is –-

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 –- is the river...

 

The Doctor's eyes widen and he slaps his forehead.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                 Aahh! Of course! I am so thick!

 

He seizes River's face and plants a kiss on her forehead.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                 I'm coming for you.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 I'll be waiting.

 

And he flies out of the cell, a determined fire in his eyes.

River rushes to the open door.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                                 Doctor!

 

He stops short and whirls back to her.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Yes, dear?

 

He hardly realizes he's let the endearment slip, but River notices and smiles with a lump in her throat. She reaches out and straightens his bow tie.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 Good luck.

 

He looks at her with bright, optimistic eyes - eyes that see her in a whole new light.

He seizes her hand and kisses it, smiling as if he's found something precious. Then he gives her a wink and runs for the TARDIS.

River wistfully looks off after him as the engines jolt into life.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                                  You're going to need it....

 

FADE OUT.


End file.
